


海滩度假

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: DamiTim - Freeform, M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德回家探亲，蝙蝠侠在瞭望塔值班，迪克决定带弟弟们集体翘家去海边度假，不带蝙蝠侠一起去





	

**Author's Note:**

> 迪克只是想去度假而已  
> 当然，蝙蝠侠追过去了，他们如愿以偿让他留了下来

“我以为去海边的时间过了。”  
“杰森，你的沙滩裤呢？”  
“我已经打包起来了。”  
“那是因为你过惯了普通人的生活，陶德。”  
“达米安，你们打算带什么颜色的泳裤？”  
“原谅大红吧，他并没有什么别的意思，毕竟他不知道你还有一个岛。”  
“我得提醒你，鸟宝宝，我们定的是去佛罗里达的机票，并不是要去蝙蝠宝宝岛上。”  
“听人说话！！！”  
迪克跳到床上大喊着，在旁边聊天完全没有在收拾行李的三个人看向了他。  
“下午就要出发了！你们的衣服呢？！行李呢？！”  
“什么，需要收拾吗？”达米安皱起眉头，“我以为你会收拾好，格雷森。”  
“就算是阿尔弗雷德也不知道你要带什么，达米安。”迪克把沙滩鞋塞进箱子，“比如塔利亚送你的那把匕首，我知道你肯定会偷偷带着。”  
“你不能什么事都依靠阿尔弗雷德和迪克。”  
“德雷克你的房间乱的像垃圾场，还有资格说我？”  
“喏，我早就打包好了。”  
迪克抱着杰森递过来的行李袋，感觉自己要痛哭流涕了。还是他的小翅膀好，弟弟们长大了的和没长大的就知道欺负大哥。  
两个最小的谁都不愿拿箱子，因为迪克把所有人的行李都打包到了一起，毫无隐私，毫无尊严，这让提姆感觉也许迪克的生活常识也没有多么丰富。  
杰森背着他的行李袋，看着迪克拖着那个大箱子塞进后备箱，然后坐上驾驶席拍了拍车门：“快上来，男孩子们！”  
提姆和达米安正在联机玩游戏，两个人你推我挤上了后座，试图通过动手动脚来干扰对方。杰森把自己的行李也放进后备箱，坐上副驾驶，扎好安全带，伸手揽过试图制止后座两个家伙相互妨碍的迪克，亲了一口。  
“你们在未成年人面前干什么！”提姆迅速捂住达米安的眼睛，“就算很恩爱也稍微注意点啊两位？！”  
“德雷克！”达米安叫了起来，“你犯规！你动了我的人物操作！”  
迪克决定在去机场的路上放点乡村音乐，他从来没觉得带孩子这么难，尤其是带俩冤家出门。而且提姆你已经成年了怎么还跟着达米安闹呢？！  
“觉得心累？”  
“还好，比起我在孤儿院短暂的生活来说还不算太吵。”迪克按下了播放键，乡村音乐，吉他，哦，希望这能让他放松一些。  
他们开车到了机场，迪克杰森把行李拿出来，迪克去停车。就这一会儿的功夫提姆和达米安又不打了，两个人组队齐齐对付对抗他们的小兔崽子。  
“他们两个居然和好了？”  
“小男孩的心，海底针，你不懂，迪基。”  
他们这次乘航空公司的航班去，达米安除了私人飞机没坐过航空公司的飞机，皱着眉头说头等舱的座位怎么这么小，格雷森你就不能开私人飞机吗？  
“你不能用跟布鲁斯似的成为一个生活残障，达米安。”迪克说，“要是没了阿尔弗雷德，他连一个星期都活不下去。”  
“说不定第一天就因为自己做饭结果中毒了。”杰森说。  
“附议。”提姆表示。

 

佛罗里达的沙滩基本每年都是人满为患，然而韦恩家在这里有一片私人沙滩。这个时候迪克终于不再啰嗦什么“不能太依赖韦恩集团的财力”，第一个进了沙滩旁边的别墅里。  
“真怀念啊，我小时候一到夏天总会来这里和布鲁斯住上一天。”  
“一天？”  
“蝙蝠侠休假的日子每年都只有一天，提姆。”迪克打开行李箱，把里面的衣服拿出来，准备挂进衣橱。  
“我记得我也来过。”杰森慢吞吞地说，“就来过一次。”  
“为什么我当了那么多年罗宾他从来没带我来过？！”  
“这不重要，提姆，我们现在来了，我们可以尽情的玩，直到——”  
“老头子冲过来想把你用手撕了。”  
“你一点都不可爱，小翅膀！”

 

蝙蝠侠从瞭望塔的值班中回来（有一次超人发现他因为太无聊想溜出去），然而知更鸟们一只都不在。阿尔弗雷德回家探亲去了，这几天迪克应该来当达米安的保姆才对。  
“罗宾？”他在空荡荡的蝙蝠洞里喊了一声，没人回答他。“夜翼？迪克？达米安？”  
他换了衣服上了楼，孩子们平时挤在一起的起居室也没有人，卧室里也没有人，最后他在厨房上找到几个冰箱贴：  
——龙虾用微波炉高火热两分钟。这是阿尔弗雷德的英式花体字。  
——嘿布鲁斯，世界这么大，我想带达米安去看看。这是迪克的小学生字体。  
——父亲，我要和格雷森、陶德和德雷克出门一阵子，记得帮我喂提图斯吃饭和陪他玩。这是达米安工整的字体。  
“迪克！”  
提图斯过来蹭他的裤腿，布鲁斯只觉得这一家的儿子没一个贴心的。

虽然是乘坐航班来的让达米安有些不高兴，但是私人沙滩和别墅让他们远离了人群，他最终还是很满意的和提姆单方面开展了游泳比赛，潜水比赛和日光浴比赛，而提姆对这些事情已经熟视无睹。  
除了打包行李和开车之外，杰森对这一家子男孩子是不抱有一丁点他们能自力更生的希望，可能迪克还能算独立些，剩下那俩一个作息不规律忘记吃饭，一个就是缩小版的布鲁斯。  
这大概就是为什么另外三个在那里游泳晒日光浴，而他只能在这里烤水果和汉堡肉扒。  
“陶德，好了没有，你可真慢！”  
“闭嘴！不然你自己来！”  
提姆从海水中抬起头来，摘掉他的泳镜，向达米安招手。  
“来啊，达米安！”他喊，“来看——”  
“来战啊德雷克！”达米安从沙滩上冲进海里。  
“我是让你看！！！”提姆吼着，然而达米安依然用惊人的速度游了过来，和他在海水里扑成一团。  
哦，弟弟们似乎永远学不会正常的相处模式。被达米安埋进沙堆的迪克心想。风水轮流转啊，谁能想到他也会有被埋进沙堆里还把沙堆做成蝙蝠侠样子的时候。  
“看来你很享受，迪基。”  
“把第一份汉堡肉给我我就原谅你对我的的嘲笑，小翅膀。”

布鲁斯试图给儿子们打电话，然而四只小鸟齐齐把手机扔在了家里。

“我要靠海的那间！”  
“我也要！”  
“想都别想，主卧是我和迪基的。”  
“这不公平，陶德，这是我父亲的别墅。”  
“有本事你也带女朋友或者男朋友来还能在主卧做爱啊？”  
“杰森！”“杰森！”  
迪克是让他闭嘴不要对未成年人说这些事，提姆是让他闭嘴别再撒狗粮了。  
“我想要靠海最大的那间。”达米安重复。  
“不，别想，我还要和迪基鸟在那个大玻璃窗上大战八百回合。”  
“杰森！”  
“啧。”  
“靠海的就两间，我也想要，那我要另外一间吧。”  
“德雷克。”达米安直勾勾看着他，“我批准你可以和我睡一间房间。”  
“……你已经自作主张把靠海的那间分给自己了是吗？！”  
“你可以睡地铺。”  
并没有人愿意睡其他房间。迪克心想，如果布鲁斯找过来了，就给他睡吧。  
不，这一次他不会让出主卧，他还有正事要做呢，想都别想。

布鲁斯冲回蝙蝠洞，打开蝙蝠电脑的追踪装置开始追踪小鸟们的动向。

“嗯哼，好啦，杰森——”迪克被杰森推进床里，双手一边脱他的衣服一边揉他的胸肌，“你这么早就要做吗？”  
“天已经黑了，迪基。”他们嘻嘻哈哈地脱了对方的衣服倒进床里，杰森开始迫不及待地在他身上咬出吻痕。“你信不信明天凌晨老头子就能追过来。”  
“他一向迅速。”  
“所以我们也得迅速，可不能被撞见了。”  
“唔呼——小翅膀你等等？！”  
“你们在玻璃窗边上做爱的时候拉上窗帘好不好！”在楼下烧烤鱼肉的提姆喊到，“这才几点你们就开搞了！”  
“什么？！我以为这是单向玻璃！”  
提姆端着炉搬去别的地方，杰森拉上了窗帘。  
“你怎么绞这么紧，原来你很兴奋吗——”  
“……闭嘴。”  
多谢杰森，睡觉之前迪克还是出来了，步伐有点蹒跚地赶提姆和达米安去睡觉，然后又步伐有点蹒跚地回去，锁上了门。  
“德雷克你太胖了，挤到我了。”  
“瞎说，我和你明明一人一半。”  
提姆和达米安躺在一张床上，两个人捧着手机一起打游戏，两个人越打越兴奋，最后他们双双睡不着。  
“我以为我来这里之后会睡过去很多事情。”提姆说，“结果没想到全让我碰见了。”  
“啧，我怎么没碰见。”  
“那不是你能碰见的场景，达米安。”  
“不就是两个人做爱啪啪啪啪么，只不过生不出孩子来而已。”  
“……你的性教育做得太到位我竟然无言以对。”  
“不知道陶德和格雷森现在在做什么。”达米安把手机丢开，“我估计父亲明天就到了。”  
“所以他们得早点做。”提姆补充。  
接着一声巨响从隔壁房间传来，然后是迪克的尖叫。  
“迪克！杰森！”“格雷森！”  
提姆果断撞开了房门，达米安甚至连匕首都拔出来了，结果他们看到的是抱在一起的杰森和迪克，还有一张破碎的相当凄惨的矮茶几。  
“……你们能给一个合理的解释吗？”提姆站到达米安身前，慢慢往外挪，“还有，迪克，你屁股上青了一块，你可别告诉我这个倒霉茶几是你坐碎的。”  
“出去！鸟宝宝！”杰森说。  
迪克这辈子都没想过自己第一次被人撞破做爱现场不是布鲁斯，而且他的两个弟弟。  
“你刚刚就不应该把我抱起来。”  
“抱都抱了你说这些还有什么用。”  
“我的屁股疼，小翅膀。”迪克说，“我身上压着二百多磅摔在茶几上，还把茶几压碎了，屁股都青了，你说我疼不疼。”  
“我告诉你要不是刚刚鸟宝宝那出比凉水澡还管用，你现在已经在床上被操得死去活来了。”  
“睡觉吧，杰。”  
“你想都别想。”

提姆回去后也没兴致继续玩游戏了，他拍拍枕头准备睡觉，结果在枕头下面摸出一把武士刀。  
“达米安！”  
“别大惊小怪的，德雷克。”  
最后他们打成了协议，达米安把枕头下面的武士刀拿走，各自睡觉互不干扰。提姆要控制自己的睡相，不能睡到半夜一脚把达米安踹下床。  
凌晨两点迪克悄悄推门进来看，发现被子掉在地上，提姆的睡相依然难看，达米安皱着眉头睡觉，把提姆的脑袋抱在怀里。  
“你在看什么？”杰森从后面冒出来，一只手揉着迪克摔青的屁股，“哎哟他们两个居然也有今天。”

布鲁斯终于查到了迪克他们在哪里，现在他正坐在自己的私人飞机上，一脸的心情很不好，并不是因为儿子们出去玩了而不带上他，绝对不是。

“你觉得热吗？”  
“并不。”杰森说，“你屁股还疼吗？”  
迪克没理他，他的屁股疼得爬不起来。达米安和提姆在旁边比试沙滩排球，他则选择和杰森一起晒日光浴，太阳光很舒服，迪克觉得大概能把杰森晒黑两个色号——这挺好，让他别没事就捂着，捂得比芭芭拉还白。  
达米安突然回头，提姆打过来的球在他头上砸了一下，他却像没反应一样。  
“怎么了？”  
“德雷克，我好像听见直升机的声音了。”  
杰森和迪克在海滩上浪漫相拥接吻的画面被布鲁斯在高空看了个正着，等直升机降落时迪克不知道是该尴尬还是该直接装死。  
“迪克。”布鲁斯从直升机上下来，手里牵着提图斯，“你过来，我们要谈谈。”  
“你过来好吗，布鲁斯。”  
“怎么了？”  
“……屁股疼。”  
杰森在一旁憋笑。  
“还有你，杰森。”  
哦。  
反正怎么都不会被叫去谈话的达米安被提姆叫去潜水，浅海区的漂亮鱼类是达米安在海边除了海龟外最喜欢的东西。  
“可以养吗？”  
“别想，这是刺豚。”  
刺豚砰的一下涨开了，摇摇尾巴晃晃悠悠就游走了。  
“德雷克。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你后面有条海蛇。”  
“……我现在跑还来得及吗？”

提姆真没想到，达米安是个能够徒手抓海蛇的主。  
“我救了你，德雷克。”达米安的手捏着蛇头，“你怎么谢我？”  
“你想让我和迪克那样带你去玩电动吗？”  
“听起来不错。”他们上了岸，达米安把蛇用力丢回海里，“你接我放学一个月怎么样？”  
“干嘛，在你同学面前对我恶作剧吗？”  
“不可能，没人敢这么做，我是在很正式地邀请你，德雷克。”  
“邀请？”  
“别在意这些细节，德雷克。”  
提姆当晚去找了迪克，问如果一个人天天给你惹麻烦跟你找茬吵架，让你觉得他讨厌你却还莫名其妙在很多事情上示好，这是个什么情况。  
“那家伙喜欢你。”迪克说，“很小孩子一样，喜欢哪个女孩儿又害羞，他就欺负她，但是别人欺负她就会跳出来保护她。”  
“你被哪个幼稚鬼喜欢了，鸟宝宝？”  
——这不大好，布鲁斯会找我谈话的。提姆心想。

韦恩总裁不大高兴，因为迪克和杰森交往半年了，他虽然能看出来一点红头罩和夜翼之间的暧昧，但是他们居然没告诉他，而且还带着提姆和达米安旅行去了——一声不吭的旅行似乎和翘家也没什么区别。  
“你要知道，迪克，我不是反对你们出来玩，你至少告诉我一声。”  
“然后被你监视着？”  
“我还不至于这样。”布鲁斯顿了顿，“我是说，我觉得我们……应该可以一起——”  
“提姆！达米安！准备一下！布鲁斯要来休假！”  
“等等我并没有那么说！”  
“还差一点，老头子，鸟宝宝已经和董事会说过了。”  
“夜巡的事情我已经拜托黑蝙蝠了。”  
“父亲，我们可以弄一个水族缸吗？”  
“我在警局的年假还有不少，我们可以多待几天。”

布鲁斯·不知为何就这么休假了·韦恩，就这么懵逼的开始了今年的休假。

“我觉得我们合作的不错。”  
“我也觉得。”杰森亲了迪克的脸颊，迪克和他的脑袋靠在一起，“你不知道要直说让他休假是有多困难。”  
“我记得有一年你们策划让他休假结果他还全看穿了？”  
“那一年太失败了，今年很成功，毕竟让他不知道我们在哪里在做什么可比给他一个惊喜好玩多了。”  
“那我们需要把卧室让出来吗？”  
“不可以，那样他就会看到他的茶几死的有多凄惨了。”  
“很好，那么……”  
“杰森！”

假期结束后知心哥哥格雷森收到了达米安的疑惑。  
“父亲要是知道我有些喜欢德雷克会不会生气。”  
“挺好的他就想让你们相亲相爱。”  
“比如你和陶德那样的？”  
“……等等，达米安？”

提姆在达米安里那里受到的单方面捉弄和作对有增无减。  
“你确定你的结论是正确的吗迪克？”  
“别想那么多了，你还是赶紧多吃点长高吧。”  
“啥？”

然而最终提姆也没长过两米一。


End file.
